Uncharted
by Of Hellbat and Psycho
Summary: Neji, Hinata, and Gaara have all run away and decided to travel together. Before they even get a chance to really be any where a strange trio kidnaps them while running from the cops. Things seem to be changing for them after all.
1. Prolouge

The snow fell and coated the ground. The glass was cool against his head. The landscape rushed past the train as Neji continued to look out. The song on his iPod blared through the white head phones. A tap on his shoulder brought him back from reality.

"What?" Neji asked, taking out a ear bud to listen to his cousin. Hinata pointed to the front of the car, never looking up from her book. Neji didn't understand why people thought she was normal and shy. She read Steven King and seemed to be on a permenant period, always with her mood swings and random screams at any poor soul in a five mile radius. Neji looked to where his cousin had pointed. Gaara was glaring at a little girl as he passed her with the tea pot. He didn't like children, at all.

"Don't glare at small children, Gaara," Hinata stated, "It's bad luck." Gaara glared at the younger girl.

"So's kicking a man in the nads and punching a waitress in the boobs," Gaara retorted back. Hinata shrugged.

"That bitch deserved it. I asked for cream, not milk," Hinata replied. Neji shook his head.

"Well she's fucked," Neji said the to goth boy that was across the table from him. Gaara chuckled and sat down. He placed the tea pot on the table and looked out the window.

"Where do ya suppose we are?" Gaara asked. Neji thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Not in Suna or Konoha, that's for sure," Neji replied. The train began to pull into a town. The houses were covered with snow. A child in winter gear tried to race the train but was quickly falling behind. Neji smirked. Children amused him.

"What do you think the others have noticed by now?" Gaara asked as he brought his knee up to his chest. Neji shook his head. Not two hours ago he and Hinata had boarded the train in hopes of escaping their clan and Konoha. Thirty minutes afterwards Gaara boarded the train with similar hopes. They decided to travel together, after all the both hated Lee and thus a similarity. Hinata was just glad to be rid of Hanabi. They were far far away from either of their home towns by now.

"Not sure, I know that Temari must have noticed though," Neji said. Gaara smirked and nodded. His protective older sister always seemed to know when he was missing, but not always where he was. Hinata chuckled from next to him.

"I bet _Tenten_ noticed, Neji-kun," Hinata stated from next to him. Neji shuddered next to her. Tenten was his stalker. He was surprised that Tenten wasn't on the train with them, although Gaara might have killed her. In which case, that wasn't a bad thing.

"Shut up! If one speaks of the devil, the devil appears!" Neji scolded Hinata. The younger girl giggled and went back to concentrating on her book. Gaara chuckled across from him. His colorless eyes sent daggers at Gaara. It didn't phase the goth.

"Village Hidden in the Stone, next stop!" the conductor yelled. Gaara seemed to say something to Neji in the silence and Neji nodded. That would be their destination. Neji put the missing ear bud back into his ear and raised the volume of the music. He turned away from Gaara and Hinata to stare out the window into the white abyss. From the corner of his eye he could see Gaara playing with his sand. It formed an eye that he sent outside for unknown reasons. Probably to search for people they knew. Or places to hide.

Neji was lost in thought. The three of them had left their homes, families, and friends behind. They all had made an unlikely allience and were headed someplace none of them had ever been. The snow continued to fall and the trees were bare. It seemed as if it all were covering their tracks.


	2. Chapter 1

The train stopped and the three hopped off the train. Civilians rushed past them in hopes of getting home or to other places. Gaara tugged at the red straps that were attacked to his black pants. His boots clanked while they walked and parents pulled their annoying children out of his way. Oh they just seemed to know that he'd eat them! He glared at one small boy when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Gaara's right hand instantly flew to his hour glass necklace that held his sand. It was much more convinent, the small pendant, than the noticable gourd on his back. He turned to see it was Neji that had his shoulder. He nodded to a small group. It was a band that was playing for money. A dark skinned man with blonde hair played on a set of old and battered drums, while a olive skinned girl that looked strangely like a Kakashi/Anko mix played a brand new guitar. A brunette sang infront of the two. Neji chuckled from beside him.

"The guitarist is gonna mug someone!" He stated. Gaara nodded, she was looking directly at people intensely with her one visible eye. The other was covered with an unmarked headband. Hinata chuckled then got real quiet.

"I gotta piss!" Hinata shouted. She began to walk off towards the nearest bathroom, which happened to be next to the guitarist. Gaara cringed at the thought of the poor girl getting beaten. That little guitarist would never have a chance. Neji chuckled in response to his cousin's outburst.

"I'm gonna call a cab!" Neji said, adjusting his goggles. He looked at Gaara then. Gaara looked around then found a door that led to a stairwell.

"Meet up at the stairwell," Gaara stated, Neji nodded and walked away. Gaara headed to the stairwell, passing the musicians as he did. His eyes caught the guitarist's as he passed her. He turned away and absentmindedly grabbed his pendant. It had become a habit since he had gotten rid of his gourd. He could always feel the gourd's weight on his back, but the pendant was so small. He just needed to know it was there.

He opened the door when he heard some man yell. It wasn't Neji so Gaara didn't pay much attention. The door slammed shut and he sat down in front of the railing of the stairs. Footsteps pounded infront of the stairwell door and it flew open with a burst of speed. The brunette that was singing on the platform earlier spotted him, panic in her eyes.

"Jump!" She yelled. She suddenly flipped over him, a skateboard in hand, as she began to fall onto a railing down below. The dark skinned man did the same, drumsticks in one hand and a skateboard in the other. The guitarist followed him, suddenly aware that she couldn't jump. She tried to turn, to run down the stairs, but she slipped on the slick floors and landed on Gaara.

"Hey!" Gaara shouted as they both jumped up. The guitarist looked around, guitar on her back and she suddenly grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the stairs. _She's stronger than she looks_, Gaara thought. The door above them opened and so did the door below them.

"Oh my god! Gaara's being gaarajacked!" Hinata yelled as she and Neji looked over the railing. Suddenly the brunette and the dark skinned man came running up the stairs.

"Copsdownthere! Copsdownthere!!" the brunette yelled. The dark skinned man made a spinning motion with his hands that made the guitarist turn and follow them, Gaara still in tow. As the four of them reached the top, both the brunette and the dark skinned man grabbed Hinata and Neji and dashed out the door. A man yelled as they entered the platform, but the brunette was already leading the group away to a cargo train.

"Get up there!" She yelled as she pushed Neji into an open boxcar. The train began to pull away. The dark skinned man, Hinata, the guitarist, and Gaara all were ushered into the boxcar by the brunette. The boxcar was long gone by the time she jumped on the last car of the train. As the train pulled out of the station, the brunette flipped the cops and the man off while hiding her face.

"Well that was fun!" The guitarist said as Gaara sat down in the corner of the empty boxcar. Neji and Hinata sat near him, away from the dark skinned man and the guitarist.

"Who the hell are you people?!!" Hinata yelled. The dark skinned man winked at her and she turned away, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"That's none of your business, hot stuff!" The dark skinned man stated. He was hit over the head by the shorter guitarist.

"I give the orders around here, Kota!" the guitarist yelled as the dark skinned man held his head. Suddenly the brunette appeared in the boxcar's door.

"Actually, Yuki, that's my job!" she said. Yuki stuck out her tongue and laid her guitar on the floor.

"What do you people want?" Neji asked as he stood. Hinata and Gaara followed suit and they stood, battle ready.

"Nothing," the brunette stated,"You were just in the way and I didn't feel like adding homicide on top of theft." Neji and Gaara growled at the remark.

"So you added kidnapping?" Hinata asked. The brunette chuckled and the guitarist, Yuki nodded.

"Yuki started it!" the dark skinned man stated, pointing at both red heads. The guitarist glared at him.

"Well, we haven't properly introduced ourselves," the brunette said with a smile, "I'm Shira!"

"I'm Yuki!" The red hair guitarist stated, thrusting a fist into the air. Her black leather thigh length trench coat shifted with the action.

"I'm Kota-Min! Some call me Kota, other Min. I prefer K' Dash!" the dark skinned man said. He winked at all of them watching. Afterwards he adjusted his red sunglasses and turned away, blonde-ish hair shifting.

"Okay, your turns! By the way, here are your wallets!" Yuki said, tossing Hinata and Gaara their wallets. They both caught them with skill and glared at the trio.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is my cousin Hyuuga Hinata," Neji stated. Hinata looked up at him and glared, he ignored it and instead zipped up his jacket. The wind was rushing in from the open door. Shira noticed this and shut the door. The cold obviously wasn't bothering her. Her braids touched the floor, the small knives attached to them scraping the metallic floor.

"Sabaku No Gaara," Gaara stated. In response Yuki nodded glee in her visible eye. She smiled, her strange face mask showing her lips and the unmarked headband covering her left eye.

"Well now that we're all aquainted, shut up! I've got a few calls to make!" Shira said. Yuki grumbled and Kota-Min headed to a corner that was covered with hay. This car must have carried livestock. Kota-Min fell into the hay and went to sleep. Yuki followed but slept in other corner. A few minutes later Shira was mumbling into her phone and Kota-Min was snoring his head off. Yuki lifted her head and stared at the three.

"You can come over here and sleep in the hay, ya know. We're not going to kill ya and it's a long way to the Mist Village," Yuki said. _The train is headed to the Mist?_ Gaara thought. He saw Hinata, without hesitation, go and lay down in between Kota-Min and Yuki. Gaara leaned up against the wall and slid down. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the train. Neji leaned up against the wall next to Gaara and waited.

About a few minutes later and Shira hung up her phone. She sighed and began to twirl one of her braids in frustration. Neji noticed this and walked to her side.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. Shira looked at him and sighed.

"One of our old friends was killed. Akatsuki did it, if you know who they are!" Shira stated, talking to him as if he didn't know.

"I know who that is! We were shinobi before my friends and I ran away," Neji stated. Shira looked at him and scoffed.

"Wow, a boxcar full of missing nins. Go figure!" Shira said. Neji looked at her. He never noticed that the three of them were shinobi. Well Yuki's villageless head band might have been a tip off.

"What village?" Neji asked. Shira chuckled.

"All over! I was from Mist, where we're headed now. Kota-Min was from Grass and Yuki was from right here in Stone! We didn't like our villages and ran off. We joined together when we all were ambush at the same time and place. Yuki's the taijutsu expert. Stronger than hell, that girl is. Kota-Min's the genjutsu pro. He can make anyone see anything! Thus I'm the kinjutsu master. I don't use them very often, so I have my family's blades as well. It works out pretty well!" Shira whispered. Neji nodded. _What kinjutsus does she know? _Neji wondered.

"Well get some sleep, Hyuuga-san. The rest of your friends have already," Shira stated. Neji looked around. Yuki and Kota-Min were dead asleep, he knew that. Hinata was softly snoring and so was Gaara. He chuckled at the sight of Gaara asleep.

"I'm taking the look out shift, so get some rest already!" Shira whispered. Neji nodded and walked over to a corner near Gaara. He sat down and bowed his head. His eyes were closed, but his senses were on high alert. He wasn't comfortable around Shira. Soon he drifted off to sleep, oblivious to anything else.


End file.
